


Guilty Pleasure

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis has been watching Nick... his feelings are confusing. He's not supposed to feel this way about a guy, right? It didn't help that he always had to share a room with the sexy conman; his body pressed against the larger man's heated skin. On a rainy night near the sugar cane field, things start to get REALLY heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Ellis had no idea what to feel when Nick’s fingers brushed against his side in the dark, or when he felt Nick’s breath on his neck. He couldn’t sleep when he was beside the conman… which happened so very often. There were never enough beds in these damn safe rooms… Never enough places for them to sleep. Sometimes there weren’t even beds at all, but a few sleeping bags scattered through the room – and some even had nothing but bare floor. The places without blankets were usually the worst. They would have to huddle close together to sleep, sharing their warmth with each other. 

Coach and Rochelle had become much like a big brother and sister to Ellis, so sleeping beside them felt fine. There were no awkward feelings going through his head. But every time Ellis was next to Nick, he would feel his heart jump and his skin tingle. If he let himself linger on the thoughts of Nick, he’d feel his stomach tighten and his dick throb almost angrily, mostly because he’d refuse to let those feelings take over him. But god, he wanted to do something about it. What would he do, though? It wasn’t like he’d ever been in a real relationship with anyone – man or woman. There were times he entertained thoughts about Keith, but those were quickly swept away when Keith was constantly with some new girlfriend. But Nick… Ellis knew that Nick was into women. He knew that he had been married before. 

Still, in those dark rooms when he’d feel Nick’s body moving so very close to his, he couldn’t help but realize how very fucking attracted he was to the conman. It wasn’t until one stormy night that anything happened. 

They had found refuge in a saferoom beside the sugar factory… the rain was pouring outside, and Ellis could hear the many witches sobbing between booms of thunder. He felt a chill from the rain and the fear about the coming day when they’d have to face those witches… make their way through the factory hopefully without getting caught. There were three rooms, and so Rochelle took her own, and Coach was quicker than Nick was at commandeering the second room, so Nick was stuck with Ellis in the small room with one bed. Ellis sat, dripping wet from the rain, staring out at the raindrops hitting the small bit of window they could see out of. Most of the window was boarded up, but there were bits left uncovered, and Ellis shivered every time there was a flash of lightning. 

Nick came in carrying a battery-operated lantern, and Ellis realized for the first time that he had been sitting in the dark. 

“Ellis, why don’t you get dried off?” Nick asked, a bit of an irritated tone to his voice. Ellis turned to look at him, drops of rainwater running down off of his brown curls to his face. Ellis was about to ask why he was worried, when Nick growled. “Come on, man, you’re getting the bed all wet.” 

“Oh.” Was all Ellis said, feeling his face twist into a frown. “Sorry.” He murmured, getting up quietly and moving into the corner to slowly strip off his wet clothes. Nick watched him, furrowing his brow at the younger man’s frown. 

“Ellis, what’s up?” He asked, his voice losing the irritated tone. Nick realized with a jolt that he was letting his eyes wander across Ellis’ toned shoulders, noticing the tanlines that obviously came from working out in the sun long hours. He knew that Ellis worked on cars, but he didn’t imagine that the kid would have muscles like that from being a mechanic. He swallowed hard as Ellis shrugged in response to his question, the rain glistening on Ellis’ tan shoulders. Nick couldn’t stop his mind from imagining the way his body would slide across Ellis’ wet skin so easily… 

“Nothing, I just…” 

“Stop.” Nick commanded suddenly, making Ellis jump. Ellis had moved to strip off his overall-pants, which now were hanging low on his hips. Ellis turned his blue-grey eyes to Nick in confusion, clearing his throat. 

“I thought you wanted to know. I mean, why did you ask…” 

“That’s not what I mean.” Nick whispered roughly. Nick had his eyes closed now, trying to will away the thoughts of Ellis’ inexperienced flesh beneath his, the breathless whispers and whimpers he’d heard Ellis make when he dreamed, or sometimes at night when he thought Nick was asleep and he would timidly touch the older man’s chest. Nick breathed out sharply, his eyes closed to the concerned look Ellis was now getting. 

“Nick, are you okay? Do you need medicine?” Ellis asked worriedly. “I think I saw some pills-” Ellis was cut off by Nick’s hand suddenly at his mouth, Nick’s other hand going to the wall as he pushed Ellis roughly against it. 

“Hush.” Nick murmured, his eyes glinting in the soft light. He felt himself growing hard at the surprised look in Ellis’ eyes… his hard, scared breathing beating against Nick’s damp fingers. When he knew that Ellis wouldn’t make a sound, he smirked, moving to gently flick Ellis’ hat from his head. 

“N-Nick-” Ellis began, a blush now reaching the younger man’s face upon realizing that Nick wasn’t angry with him. 

“Shh…” Nick shushed Ellis softly, moving his fingers back down to Ellis’ mouth, running his thumb gently under Ellis’ bottom lip and smirking as Ellis obediently opened his mouth, allowing Nick to press his thumb inside his waiting lips and across his soft tongue. Nick moaned quietly, feeling his dick begin to strain against his zipper. It had been a long, fucking while since he’d let the poor thing out to play, after all. Nick began moving his thumb slowly in and out of Ellis’ mouth, watching breathlessly and feeling his erection grow harder with every stroke of Ellis’ tongue. Nick moved his hips a bit closer, grunting slightly in surprise to meet Ellis’ own erection pressing against his leg as he moved closer. Apparently the whole thing had been just as alluring for the younger man as well. Ellis’ eyes were glued to Nick’s, and Nick could see a deep, burning curiosity mingling with the lust there. 

“How long have you been watching me like this, Overalls?” Nick asked softly, smirking as he watched Ellis’ face burn a deeper red. He knew that Ellis couldn’t respond while sucking on his large thumb, which Ellis was now doing with enthusiasm. Nick pulled his hand away after a moment, moaning softly at the string of saliva dripping down onto Ellis’ eager lips, and he moved to grab one of Ellis’ hands, moving it to his throbbing cock. He felt his skin squirm with anticipation at Ellis’ involuntary moan of pleasure, and he wasted no time in undoing his pants, moving Ellis’ hand under the piece of clothing to his very willing erection. Ellis closed his eyes, moaning a bit louder and closing his eyes. Nick felt his whole body shiver in pleasure at the virgin fingers clutching at him and he couldn’t help himself any longer. 

“Suck it.” He demanded softly. Ellis opened his eyes, searching Nick’s gaze for a moment before he pulled his hand away, gingerly sinking to his knees in front of Nick. Nick felt his eyes widen a bit at Ellis’ willingness, but all of his thoughts soon melted away as Ellis pulled his dick out, gently slipping the head into his mouth. “Oh, fuck!” Nick cried out without realizing, biting the back of his hand quickly afterward to stifle the loud moans wanting to escape. Ellis ran his tongue slowly around Nick’s large head before experimentally moving his head a bit further down the shaft. Nick leaned forward against the wall, trying so very hard not to thrust his hips. He didn’t last as long as he usually would, and he hadn’t even had time to warn Ellis before cumming in the young man’s mouth. Ellis pulled back in surprise, getting cum on his face in the process. Nick looked down at Ellis, his lips moving to say sorry when Ellis licked a bit of the cum off of his thumb, making Nick’s dick get hard again. “Oh, fuck you.” Nick growled, grabbing Ellis’ wrist to pull him up, turning to throw him onto the bed. Ellis landed with a grunt, but he held no fear in his gaze, only that same look of burning curiosity and desire. 

“Will you?” Ellis whispered, glowering up at Nick. Nick’s dick was still slick with Ellis’ saliva and his own cum, so he didn’t hesitate in pulling Ellis’ stupid overalls off of him, spreading his ass and pressing inside of him hard. Ellis cried out in pleasure-pain, but Nick only pressed his thumb back inside of Ellis’ mouth to silence him. Ellis bit his thumb softly in retribution, glaring up at Nick, but he did nothing else as Nick kicked his own pants the rest of the way off, shedding his shirt with a dexterity that only came with a ton of experience while still inside of Ellis. Ellis moaned around Nick’s thumb as he felt his body adjusting to his size, and before long he was quivering beneath the more experienced man, his back arched and his nails clutching at Nick’s shoulders. 

Nick fucked Ellis hard, unable to contain himself. After a while he stopped worrying about being heard and he allowed his moans to come out full-force as he fucked the poor boy raw. Ellis took Nick’s example and too began to cry out in pleasure as loudly as he wanted to, his body tingling with pleasure he hadn’t known before. When they had both finally had enough, Ellis was covered in cum – his own and Nick’s – as well as bite-marks and hickies from Nick’s desperate mouth. His ass was red from the rough sex, but he had loved every fucking minute of it. Nick breathed out in hard bursts as he looked down at the hick, who he’d never be able to look at in the same way again. He wanted to fuck him like this all the time, now. In fact, if they were left in a saferoom with less than two rooms he felt like he might just commit murder to have Ellis alone again.

They both stared at each other for a long time, their hot, hard breath mingling with each other’s as they let the pleasure of the night slowly ebb away. After a long moment, Ellis reached up, touching Nick’s chest. He pulled the conman down for a slow, passionate kiss, which Nick didn’t fight. He felt a soft moan escape him as Ellis kissed him, and he realized that this was so good because it wasn’t just about sex. He cared about the stupid kid – as much as he tried to tell himself otherwise. He knew in that moment that he was in trouble, but as Ellis slipped his tongue into his mouth, he just couldn’t help but not give a damn.


End file.
